


like mango shampoo

by AD3



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Crush, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Suggested Homophobia, its not acc fluff I just don’t have tags, pining crush, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AD3/pseuds/AD3
Summary: Ana goes to college to get an education, she doesn’t know she’ll get something a little sweeter as well.





	like mango shampoo

****

She stumbles upon a cute café, snuggled between two other buildings. “This looks nice.” She thinks to herself, and takes a seat inside, close to the window so she can observe the people who pass by.

  
~~

Ana’s been in college for a few months now and everything is going peachy. Her classes aren’t too bad, the chippy next to her dorm has good food and her roommate, Bella, is friendly enough. She and Bella will speak occasionally and share a quick glance and a smile in the halls but nothing more than what’s needed.  
Its all going fine until ana realises how... pretty she is. The way her long, slightly wavy hair bounces as she walks around their room, the way her skin is so soft and smooth looking, the way those sports leggings she’s always wearing cling to her a-  
“Ana! Hey!”

Ana jumps in her seat, thoughts of Bella quickly being shoved away.  
“Hey Jennie, how did you know I’d be here?” She replies, trying to hide the blush that’s made it’s way to her cheeks. “I think we just have a special connection you know, like telepathy or some shit.” Jennie says jokingly.

Jennie has been Ana’s best friend for 6 years, and they’re practically attached at the hip. They know every embarrassing story from high school, they have every cringy photo of each other from that strange, emo phase they went through. But Jennie doesn’t know that Ana is very, very gay.

It’s not that Jennie is entirely homophobic, but things would change if she ever found out, and Ana knows this.

“Well, not much, this super cute guy in my language arts class asked me for a pen today so I’m already planning our wedding!” Jennie says excitedly, but all Ana can think about is how her thoughts drifted to Bella earlier.

 _You shouldn’t think things like that!_  
She’s your roommate for crying out loud.  
Those leggings are really nice thou-  
She’s probably straight!

“Earth to Ana?”  
She snaps back to reality.  
“Hello~?” Jennie says, teasing.  
Ana let’s out a little giggle,

“Sorry, I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

~~

The pressure of college is sinking in and all the students on campus look like they’re running on 2 hours of sleep and 10 cups of coffee, because they probably are. Ana is just the same; assignments piling up beside the stack of pizza boxes sat in her dorm. Bella however, seems unfazed. Ana notices how her bright smile hasn’t faded and her personality stayed bubbly, a stark contrast from the deep, purple bags that have settled under her own eyes.

Ana also notices how little time she spends in their room. Bella is always coming home late, probably after partying for hours with her friends, or maybe her boyfriend. Bella is never studying or doing homework or anything school related. What classes are she taking anyway?

One particular Friday afternoon, neither girls have any plans, so they are both sat at opposite sides of their room, Bella scrolling through Twitter and Ana writing history notes. Something in Ana urges her to question the strange and undeniably gorgeous girl, so she does.

“Hey, Bella?” She says tentatively.  
“Yea, what’s wrong?” She replies, not looking up from her phone.  
“I was just wondering... what is your major? I’ve barely seen you with a book in your hand, let alone in class.” Bella is still enamoured with her phone, “And why are you always home so late?”  
At this, she does look up, but she doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Why do you care anyway?” She finally responds. Her response takes Ana back a little, “Because I’m your roommate and I’m curious?”  
“Dance,” Bella pauses before she speaks again, “I don’t really take any classes so I’m always at the studio practicing really late.”

At this point Bella gets up from the sofa and walks out of the dorm, leaving Ana a little stunned. How could she judge her like that? When Ana thought she was out partying and getting drunk until 3am, she was just... dancing. She sighs and then continues with her notes.

~~

It’s been a really shitty day. First, her alarm didn’t go off so she would already be late for her first class, second, the barista at the café made her drink wrong so she was forced to endure a black coffee, and third, she can’t stop thinking about Bella.

It’s not like she’s never had a crush before, but this time it’s different. She has no reason to like Bella, although she is undeniably stunning. “My first real conversation with her was 2 days ago, calm down.” Ana thinks to herself, but the thoughts never really go away.

She finishes her bitter coffee as she walks to the class that she’s already late for. Ana is walking down the footpath when out of the corner of her eye she spots Bella. But unlike the other times she’s seen Bella around campus, she’s got tear stained eyes and is screaming her lungs out at what seems to be a now “ex” boyfriend. From where she’s standing, ana can just make out the heated conversation.  
“Why would you do this to me?” Bella shouts, “I was drunk honey, it meant nothing, don’t do this” the man says softly in return, but Bella is having none of it, “Next time, break up with me before you sleep with some 30 year old bitch behind my back!”  
The man is quite stunned, “baby...”  
The argument ends with a sad, “I’m not your baby.”

Bella falls to her knees as she weeps. A few people come over to try and console her but none of it helps. As soon as Bella she looks up and sees Ana staring, she runs towards her. At the time Ana had no real reaction, but when she thinks about it, it was like a movie; the sad girl who’s just dumped her cheating boyfriend, runs into the arms of the girl that has a secret crush on her. When Bella is finally in her hold, Ana just lets her cry.

In the midst of having Bella in her arms, Ana briefly notices how her hair smells sweetly like mango shampoo.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, let it all out.” Ana coos gently, rubbing Bella’s back, trying to comfort her.  
“It’s not okay,” Bella replies quietly into Ana’s shoulder, “we were together for 3 years and yet he still did that to me.”  
“He’s a dumbass” Ana says.  
“He’s right, he told me that no one will ever love me, that he stayed for my body.” Ana has to stop herself from thinking that in fact, it is a wonderful body, and instead try to be helpful. “That’s not true, you’ll find someone who will love you for the rest of your life”  
“You think so?” Bella says, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
“For sure.” 

  
_hopefully it’s me, Ana thinks to herself._

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad wow. Let me know if you want a chapter two in the comments, or just tell me how bad this is idc


End file.
